1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an illumination apparatus including an organic light emitting device and a method of driving the illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional illumination apparatuses, including organic light emitting devices, illuminate a white color via a red organic layer, a green organic layer, and a blue organic layer stacked in each pixel. In more detail, an identical data signal is applied to all of the pixels so that the red organic layer, the green organic layer, and the blue organic layer emit light at the same time, and thus an illumination white color is realized as red, green, and blue colors are additively mixed.
However, an operational voltage of the conventional illumination apparatus is increased due to the increased thickness of light emitting layers as a plurality of color organic layers are stacked. Also, since the organic layers are operated at the same time, it is difficult to adjust each of the organic light emitting devices and to display desired illumination colors.